Red Amy VS Blue Amy
by lauraforthewinoswald
Summary: Nebula tilted her head and gave a malicious smile at her prisoner. "Killing you might be more fun than I originally expected." Rory swallowed the bit of blood in his mouth and shivered a little at the thought. An alien resembling his wife was about to kill him. He was trying not to see it as a metaphor. (Nod to Legends of Tomorrow as well but could only tag two things)


The trio had crash landed in what looked like a warship. Stange soldiers in all black marched by as they hid behind a door.

"What are those things?" Amy asked as she got a better look at them. The soldiers had human-like bodies but faces with insect-like mandibles.

"Sakaarans" The Doctor explained. "An insectoid race of warriors. But they're usually the worker bees. Insect pun intended. There must be a leader to this unit and let's hope we don't run into them."

They attempted to tip toe their way back to the Tardis on the opposite side of the ship but it had already been reported that some unknown stowaways were onboard. All the doors suddenly seal shut around them, leaving Rory cut off from Amy and The Doctor. He could hear Amy banging on the other end of the door. Her voice was muffled but he knew she was calling his name.

"I'm ok!" He yelled back. But just then he was surrounded by Sakaaran troops and smacked over the head.

"Rory!?" Amy called again with no answer on the other end. She began to panic. "He's been captured by those bug things!"

The Doctor attempted to comfort her. "He'll be alright. We just have to get to the Tardis and from there I can set a scan to figure out where on the ship he is." The Doctor took Amy's hand and they ran to where they figured the Tardis would be.

Rory came to after the bump on the head and found himself blindfolded. He tried to move but found he was standing with his arms and legs chained to a wall. He winced as the blindfold was ripped off and his eyes adjusted to the bright light.

"Who are you?" A low and growling female voice spoke

"I'm.. I'm no one." Rory replied. "No one of any importance at all... So... really there's no point in holding me prisoner." Rory struggled in his restraints.

The voice chuckled. "If you're no one of any importance then no one will care if I kill you."

Rory squinted as a lean and tall female figure came into view; his eyes finally adjusting to the light. "Am I allowed to ask who you are? Or what you are?" Rory asked.

"Nebula" She stepped forward. "Luphomoid cyborg." Nebula leaned on close to look him in the eye. "You didn't come here alone. There were two others." Nebula grabbed hold of Rory's hair with her hand and jerked his head forward. "Where are they?"

"I... I don't know.. we.." Rory looked at the blue and silver cyborg and tilted his head slightly. "You.. look...so.."

"I look so what?" Nebula replied. Rory stayed silent for only a few seconds but long enough for Nebula to grow impatient. She slapped Rory across the face. "Out with it, you imbecile."

Rory figured explaining how much she looked like his wife was not an important topic of discussion for Nebula so he answered her first question instead. "They're looking for the Tardis. Our ship, we crash landed here. We never meant to intrude. It was an honest mistake." Rory explained. "It's parked somewhere around here but I'm not sure where."

"Find them!" Nebula ordered her Sakaaran troops out of the room.

"Don't hurt them." Rory pleaded.

"Shut up!" Nebula punched Rory in the stomach. Rory winched in pain. Nebula scoffed at her prisoner. "You're so weak. Killing you will be too easy, not much fun."

"Right, no fun at all." Rory coughed and tasted a little blood in his mouth. "So let's all save ourselves the boredom of killing me by just letting me go."

"Your attempts at humor are mildly amusing." Nebula answered flatly.

"Keep me alive and there's plenty more dry witticism where that came from." Rory replied.

Nebula tilted her head and gave a malicious smile at her prisoner. "Killing you might be more fun than I originally expected." Rory swallowed the bit of blood in his mouth and shivered a little at the thought. An alien resembling his wife was about to kill him. He was trying not to see it as a metaphor.

Back on the Tardis, The Doctor was scanning the ship for signs of Rory. "Ok, he's alive and well." The Doctor clapped his hands together. "I'll just fly us over there and ..." He's interrupted as the Tardis begins to shake.

"The bug soldiers, they found us." Amy held on to the console with a worried, wide eyed expression. "Come on let's go!" She yelled as the Tardis slowly whirred at an attempt to fly away. They were half way into disappearing when the Tardis door swung open and two Sakaaran soldiers walked in. Amy screamed and ran to the tool box that The Doctor had left open from his repairs of the console. She strapped on the safety goggles as she lit the blow torch.

The soldiers slowly backed away and walked out of the Tardis to find themselves back in Rory's holding cell. "Did someone call an exterminator?" Amy quipped as she walked out of the Tardis and lit the two soldiers on fire. The two soldiers ran out of the room as an alarm went off throughout the ship.

Nebula yelled angrily as she ran towards Amy. The flames did nothing to stop the cyborg and she kicked Amy square in the chest, throwing her across the room. Amy hit a wall and heaved as the wind had been knocked out of her. She took off her safety goggles and touched the back of her throbbing head. She saw blood on her fingertips. Amy's vision became blurred as the force of Nebula's blow began to take hold. She slowly stood up, holding on to the wall for support as she grew dizzier.

Nebula began to advance towards her but stopped abruptly at the sight of Amy standing before her. "You.. you look.."

Amy tilted her head and squinted as she looked at Nebula, her sight and dizziness finally clearing up. "How are you doing that?" Amy stepped forward as Nebula took a step back. Nebula's cyborg skin was smoking as she brushed off the rest of the torches flames.

"Well, this is fascinating." The Doctor stepped forward chuckling. "Red Amy meets Blue Amy." He stepped between Nebula and Amy, looking Nebula in her black lifeless eyes. "But you're not human at all, not even half of what you used to be. You're a cyborg."

"Better than I used to be, improved." Nebula replied.

"You're exquisite. A perfectly built warrior." The Doctor marveled at the creature in front of him.

"Can you stop flirting with the woman threatening to kill me please, Doctor?" Rory chimed in. "And I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking."

"Rory!" Amy ran to her husband and cupped his face in her hands. She saw his busted lip and kissed it softly. "You hurt Rory." Amy turned around angrily and begins to walk up towards Nebula.

"Don't.. Amy, don't antagonize her." Rory strained to move in his handcuffs.

The Doctor stepped in front of Amy and Nebula again. "I'm very sorry about the huge misunderstanding. We never meant to crash your party. It was an honest mistake."

"That's what he said." Nebula looked over The Doctor's shoulder at Rory. Then at Amy, who was still fuming with anger over her husband's treatment. "I guess there really is no point in wasting my energy on you, is there?" Nebula pressed a button on her wrist that unlocks Rory's restraints. He fell to his knees. Amy and The Doctor both helped stabilize Rory as they walked back to the Tardis.

"I'm letting you go this time." Nebula warned. "If I see you again I will not hesitate to break your necks on the spot."

"We'll stay out of your hair... or wrong word choice..." The Doctor stood at the doorway of his Tardis, Rory and Amy groaning and sitting down at the chairs in the console room. "We'll stay out of your way forever. Promise." The Doctor quickly shut the door and began to pull the levers on the tardis console.

"So being kicked in the chest by a blue homicidal version of myself is something I didn't expect to happen." Amy unbuttoned her top a little to look at the huge bruise forming right underneath her collarbone.

Rory slowly took his wife's arm. "Does it hurt when I move your shoulder like this?"

"A bit." Amy replied.

"Take a deep breath for me." Rory waited for his wife to take a heavy sigh in and out. "Does your chest hurt at all when you breath?"

"I'm fine." Amy rolled her eyes. "What about you, stupid? Look at your face." Amy softly ran her fingers over his split lip. A bruise was beginning to appear under his left eye.

"We both could use some ice packs." Rory chuckled. "Doctor..." Rory looked up at him. "What was she? Why did she look like Amy so much?"

"I'm not sure why she looked like Amy but there's only so many combinations a humanoid face can make." The Doctor shrugged. "Sooner or later, you'll run across someone who looks like you."

"Think there's someone else out there that looks like me?" Rory asked.

"That face?! Never!" The Doctor joked as he checked his monitor. "Oh... well that's not right." He flicked the monitor's screen. "I was trying to take you two home but it seems instead that we've stalled out in London 2166."

"What happens in London 2166?" Amy asked.

"The second blitz." The Doctor frowned. "World War Three." The Tardis shook.

"We're literally parked in the middle of a bombing, aren't we?" Rory sighed. "I've already been through one blitz, thanks. Can we get the Tardis working again?"

Just then, a man in a trenchcoat with a blaster at his side ran into the Tardis. He looked around and smiled. "It really is bigger on the inside."

"Who? ... How?" The Doctor looked at the intruder in complete shock. The man looked exactly like Rory save for a few extra years and a beard.

"Sorry to barge in in such an uncouth manner but there's no time for formalities." The man walked towards The Doctor and stretched out his hand. "Captain Rip Hunter, Time Master. You must be The Doctor."

The Doctor took Rip's hand for a shake and looked over at his two companions, frozen in place from the confusion. Captain Hunter looked over to see Amy and Rory and chuckled at the sight of them. "Well, isn't that interesting." He walked towards them. "I'm quite certain you aren't a younger version of me so who might you be?"

"Rory Williams." Rory looked at his wife who was smiling at Rip in that mischievous way of hers.

"Amy Pond. Pleasure to meet you, Captain." She extended her hand for him to shake. Rip obliged then turned to Rory. They hesitated for a moment before shaking hands.

"Well then, Rory, Amy..." Rip quickly turns back around towards the console. "Doctor, how would you like to save the world?"

"That's one of my favorite hobbies actually." The Doctor smiled as the Tardis booted back up. "Alright, where to?"


End file.
